Back To December
by GrayceyPayge3
Summary: All she wants is to go back to December before all this happen. (contains, Langue, some sexual content, babies and more. please read if you want.)


The thrust of the though skin pushed its self in to my soft spot. I screamed a blood curdling scream. The man slapped me with his alcohol hands, his breath smelled of cocaine and smoke. I felt a hot liquid go straight into my body; the tension in my body progressed faster and faster as the man pulled his dick out of me.

I shredded a tear as it came out. I shook in fear as he started to walk away from the dark alley where I laid on the cold and hard cement. I couldn't see well, my vision was very blurry and my head was spinning from what had happen.

_Emma and I were just walking home from seeing "Mocking Jay part 2" I thought someone was following us home but I just shook it off. As we were walking I felt some one grab my shoulder and pulled me away to the dark alley. I screamed and kicked trying to get away but it wasn't helping. The man threw my body to the hard ground with a thud, I cried in pain. He came over to me as I shook my head in fear not know what he was doing. Next thing I knew, my jeans were torn and thrown to apart of the dark alley. He started to pull off my underwear. My heart started to beat faster and faster…_

Then my mind stop thinking about what had just happen, I heard loud sirens coming closer and closer until my blurry vision saw blue, red, and white lights coming and coming closer. About 6 people came running to my side and picking me up with gentle hands. They placed me on the gurney and lifted me into the ambulance, a nurse with pretty black hair and bright aqua blue eyes started to talk to me, but all I could understand was mumbles. Two men shut the back doors and singled the man driving to take me to the hospital.

The ice cold IV needle slid into my arm with a prick. The cold fluid went through my frail body. My eyes started to shut down, next thing I knew my eyes were blacked out and I was asleep.

I yelled at Marco to step on it, as I slid the IV needle into the poor girl who was raped almost an hour ago. I fixed the saline bag that the IV was hooked up. I watched as the girl's dark brown eyes start to fall down. I practically yelled at Jordan to call the Hospital notified that this girl would need medical attention stat!

As we came to a fast stop at the hospital, I rushed out of the ambulance to help the other nurses with this girl. We all rushed her up to one of the operating rooms to get her situated.

I leaned close to her ear and said 'Honey, it's all up to you now. You can ether leave us or fight for your life, I'm here to help you." We all stayed and worked on the girl for at least 6 hours before finishing. I decided to go out and see the nurse at the desk to ask who this mysterious girl was.

I walked up to Raelynn who was typing away at her computer.

"Hey Raelynn. Have you found anything on the girl in OR7?"

"Yes, I got the lab reports back on who raped her and her name and family that live here in New Orleans. It's says that her name is _Taylor Marie Hathaway, she's seventeen and lives with her divorced mother Michelle Hathaway and her ten year old sister Frankie."_

"Thank you so much Raelynn and what about those lab reports."

"No problem and it say here that Taylor was raped by _John l. Scott and he's 34 with two divorced wives Kimberly H. Greene and Lydia M. Keller and he also has two children named Tabitha O. Greene and Quinn G. Keller. _It also said that he was arrested when he was 26 and served 8 years in prison for Theft, rape and threating to kill his own daughter for disobeying him. He was released on March 3rd 2014."

I thanked Raelynn once again and took Taylor Hathaway's paper work with me to a small conference room; I shut the large door behind me. My hand shook as I picked up the black phone on the small desk and typed the numbers into the phone of Taylors mother Michelle. It rang and rang as my heart beated to tell that girl's mother she had been raped by a man who has raped girls before and went to prison.

The other line picked up.

"Hello, is this Michelle Hathaway, mother of seventeen year old Taylor Marie Hathaway.?'

"Yes, this is she. Is there something wrong with Taylor?'

"Mam, your daughter… was raped earlier tonight by a 34 year old man named John L. Scott. Our _EMT_ team went straight to the spot she was at. We found her with a bruised back and her vaginal area was bloody and beated pretty badly. We are doing our best to keep her stabile. She is in the operating room at this moment to get any open wound and damages to her internal organs fixed."

The other line was silent as a dead mouse.

'Mam, are you still on the line?" I asked.

"Yes I'm still here. That man _John L. Scott_, has he raped other children before." As her voice was a cold shaky voice.

"Mam, he did rape 2 other girls before Taylor named _Lauryn M. Jenkins and Chloe J. McGee._ Lauryn Jenkins had a daughter she gave up for adoption last year and Chloe McGee had a son whom kept. Right now all we need to do is hope for the best. I promise you our staff is working hard to keep your little girl alive. We have the Police and FBI on the hunt for John L. Scott. "

"Thank you..."

"It's Zoey. And it's not a problem."

"Thank you for taking care of my little girl, I'll be there in 10 minutes." She said and the line went dead.

I got up from the small conference room and left with my paper work and walked down to room 201 where Taylor was at the moment.

As I opened up the large wooden door I came into view of Taylor with cords and machines all around her body. I felt terrible that she had to go through that.

I set down the paper work on the contour of the room and went over and sat by the bed, I watched as her chest went up and down, it was complete silent until McKenna one of my nurse colleges came in telling me that Taylors mother was out by the desk awaiting for me to talk to her and bring her back. I kissed Taylors head and stood up and walked out to the scared and frighten mother.


End file.
